


Inhibitions Lost

by BabyBard93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/F, Lena's into it, Red Kryptonite, Smut, but Kara doesn't really care, it's gonna work out fine I promise, or at least it would if they would just TALK TO EACH OTHER, this is porn guys, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBard93/pseuds/BabyBard93
Summary: Under the influence of Red Kryptonite, Kara takes what she wants and destroys what's left of her strained relationship with Lena. Or does she?





	1. Chapter 1

The spacious office was, as usual, far more neat and organized than the chaos it contained. Papers and documents were sorted neatly into their relevant piles and the few prototypes that had made it this far from the labs were secured neatly in their cases. It was quiet too, the hustle and bustle of the top tier management for the corporation kept at bay behind soundproof (and bulletproof, damn her once beloved brother) frosted glass from the outside, and only the rapid scratching of her pen and the routine ping of notifications on her desktop broke the silence. At the moment however even that was proving too much for Lena Luthor to handle. She had a headache. No, wait, understatement, she was starting to think she was nothing but a headache. It had started slow, the morning before last, the tension in her neck and shoulders moving into her eyes and temples and had quickly become an all-consuming throb that no amount of water and over the counter painkillers could take the edge off. 

Or for that matter, could copious amounts of very expensive scotch.

No, Lena was well aware that there was only one thing that would stop this infernal pounding in her head, and unfortunately that was the exact same thing that had caused it’s materialization in the first place.

Kara Danvers, aka the Girl of Steel. Supergirl. National City’s beloved hero. 

The woman she had found herself in love with.

_Not that said-woman would know that _, Lena grit her teeth as she tossed her pen down in frustration. In fact after her rejection the not-so-human embodiment of sunshine that was the junior reporter almost certainly thought she hated her, and for once she had absolutely no-one to blame for the current situation but herself. From the moment the endlessly optimistic girl had come crashing into her neatly organized life (far easier to hide the crashing chaos of her personal failures behind that way) with all the equivalent grace and subtlety of an elephant on water skis, she had known Kara had so much potential to hurt her. Because she was a reporter, because she was a genuine friend. Because she was someone who was slowly but surely breaking through her lifelong strengthened walls and peering through the cracks to coax out what lay behind. For the first time in her life she had been given the chance to have everything she so desperately wanted. And she hadn’t even had to fight for it, no, Kara had walked right into her domain and offered her her heart with a smile on her face and an open honesty in her eyes and for a few precious beautiful moments it had been…__

Perfect.

Everything she had never even dared hope for.

Right up until she had ruined it of course. And ruined it over nothing too - after all, hadn’t she suspected for months now her sunny friend and the city’s caped crusader were one and the same? And she had handled that like she handled most curve-balls in her life, calmly and with dignity, not with cutting accusations and thinly veiled insults as she had when Kara had bumbled her way through an explanation that she really didn’t actually owe her. But the knowledge of the secret and the likely reason for it had hurt a little (okay a lot), and Lena was well aware that she didn’t handle hurt and insecurity well. It was a survival instinct really – growing up a Luthor you learnt fast to hide any sign of weakness and nothing did the trick quite like turning it outwards. ‘After all,’ she though bitterly, ‘no-one can leave you if you’ve already driven them away.’

“Miss Luthor?”

There were very few people who would dare disturb the CEO on a day when she had sent out specific orders not too, but then again there were also very few who knew they could do so without being verbally flayed alive. Two, to be precise, and since thanks to her there really wasn’t a snowball’s chance in hell that Kara or her alter-ego would be coming back for another round of the pointed jibes and accusations she’d subjected her to that only left…

“What is it Jess?”

“I uh, I just wondered if you wanted me to get you anything before I left? Or if you’d prefer me to stay?”

“What?” Startled, Lena glanced at the digital time display in the corner of her monitor. The glowing numbers stared back impassively, remaining the same even when she blinked rapidly to clear the haze from her vision. Apparently the key to time travel was self recrimination and stock reports, because somehow eight hours had vanished and she wasn’t entirely sure how. “No, Jess that’s fine. I’m sorry to have kept you here this late again. You can take off, please don’t come in until nine tomorrow morning.”

Jess smiled and ducked her head a little in acknowledgment. “It’s truly no problem, Miss Luthor.” She hesitated a moment before straightening her spine and meeting Lena’s gaze boldly. “Are you, I mean, are you sure there is nothing you need before you go?”

Lena cursed herself silently for being so obvious, but meeting her secretary earnest eyes she couldn’t find it in herself to be mad at her for the personal intrusion. After all, Jess had more than proven herself over the incredibly trying last few years and she knew her well enough to know that the concern was sincere. Unnecessary, but still. “I’ve got it under control for tonight. Go home Jess, your cat is probably destroying your plants again by now.”

“That he is.” And with a small smile and a nod she slipped back out as quietly as she had come in and Lena was left alone with her thoughts once more. The buzz of the alcohol she had indulged in instead of lunch had long since faded and, with everything pressing in her inbox now either dealt with or re-assigned, even the memory of her fathers ugly temper and her resolve not to become him wasn’t enough to quell the urge to drown the demons in her head more literally if distraction was no longer going to suffice. Her phone skittered briefly across her desk as Lena made her way over to the bottle glinting temptingly in one of the cabinets usually reserved for research and developments latest projects and poured herself a more than healthy serving, but she ignored it suspecting strongly that it was yet another call from Kara’s infamously overprotective government agent big sister, who had been trying to get in contact with her all afternoon. 

Now that was a conversation she was not at all interested in having. A slight chill drifted through the office, raising the slightest of goosebumps along her arms, but the thermostat remote was all the way on the other side of the room so she ignored it in favour of attempting to re-intoxicate herself as quickly as possible. Dignity be damned. After all, who was going to be here to witness it but herself? Nobody.

She had made sure of that, hadn’t she?

Rubbing her temples she gulped down the last of the amber liquid, relishing the sharp burn in her throat as she turned to gaze back across the glistening city lights. And promptly found herself staring straight into dark eyes a hairsbreadth from her own.

“Boo.”

The sound of crystal shattering on smooth concrete barely registered over the pounding of her heart and the entirely undignified yelp that passed Lena’s lips as every muscle in her body tensed with fright for the unbelievably long second and a half it took her to recognize the intruder standing statue-still before her in unmistakable red and blue. 

“K-Kara?” The word left in a rush of air as she blinked rapidly, trying to slow her racing pulse. “My god you startled me. I didn’t hear you come in.”

She took a step back, creating some distance between them and turning slightly under the pretense of looking at the tiny glinting fragments of her tumbler in order to piece together her composure at the sudden appearance of the days musings. “I’m assuming you came in through the still-not-an-entrance on my balcony?” It was a weak attempt at humor, but Kara didn’t bite, didn’t even shuffle or giggle nervously as seemed to be commonplace in her company and it was then that the oddness of the situation hit. Because the normally loquacious Kara hadn’t said a word yet. Nor, she realized when she turned back around, had she moved an inch.

“Kara? Are you okay?” Lena cursed herself the moment the words left her lips, _‘of course she’s not okay you moron, don’t you remember what you said to her? Start apologizing, now!’ ___

She didn’t get much of a chance to try and piece together an explanation for her harsh words however, as she had barely finished speaking when Kara tossed her head back in a laugh.

“Okay? Well actually, I don’t think I’ve ever felt better. So sweet of you to be worried though.” The words dripped syrupy and insincere from dark lips (was Supergirl wearing makeup??) and Lena blinked in surprise.

“Actually, I’m trying this new thing.” Kara circled around her like a shark, herding her back a few steps without her even realizing it until Lena felt her desk bump against the back of her thighs.

“Oh?” She swallowed thickly around a sudden tightness in her throat, desperately wishing for somewhere else to look other that Kara’s burning stare but not willing to show weakness by breaking it. She’d never seen an expression in the other woman's eyes like she did now, a pure blazing inferno that almost threatened to consume her where she stood. Kara stepped closer to her, and for a moment they seemed to flash scarlet before the light shifted with her movement and the illusion was gone.

“Mhm. It’s called, ‘Take whatever the FUCK I want, and to hell with the consequences.”  
Lena blinked in shock – she had never once heard sweet little Kara Danvers swear (‘golly’ really, truly didn’t even come close) and was pretty sure Supergirl followed the same guideline even when being pummeled quite literally into the pavement by several meters worth of scaly alien. “Whatever you want?”

“Yeeep.” Kara stepped even closer, so that Lena could feel the heat of her body beneath her suit and she swallowed again as a single finer was placed against her lips. “And do you know what I want most right now, hm?”

“I – what do you want?”

Kara chuckled and, faster than she could follow the hand that had been at her lips was tangled in her hair, dragging her forward to hear the throaty whisper in her ear. “You.”

That was the extent of warning Lena got before she found herself being kisses with a fervor like nothing she had ever experienced. Kara’s soft lips were demanding, quickly giving way to teeth that sniped not-particularly-gently at her lower lip until she gasped into her mouth, conveniently making way for Kara’s tongue to tangle with her own. It seemed an eternity before her mouth was released and she panted a little, tongue flicking out over bruised lips as Kara held her grip on her steady, smirking down at her swollen mouth and blown pupils. 

“Maybe we should talk about this – oh!” Lena’s brief attempt at reason was interrupted with a growl as the hand buried in her hair pulled her head back sharply. 

“No more talking. I’ve had enough of our talking.” Full lips found the sensitive spot behind her ear and exploited it shamelessly before unforgiving teeth met the creamy expanse of her jaw, earning another gasp as Lena’s hands flew up to grasp Kara’s shoulders. “Always such the business woman. Logic here, pretty little evasions there… from now on, no more words. The only thing I want to hear from you is your scream.”

Lena didn’t realize Kara had been slowly pushing her backwards during her very thorough exploration of her neck until she went to respond and found herself pressed abruptly against the smooth glass of one of the expansive windows that she loved so much. The chill seeped slowly through to her skin and she blamed it for the full body shiver that racked her as Kara sucked at the hollow of her throat the same moment as hands came up to boldly cup her breasts. Despite herself, Lena arched into the touch and felt the mouth leaving marks along her collarbone smile before making it’s way slowly south with every possessive knead of Kara’s hands.

Kara growls when she finds her progress to lay claim to silky skin was hindered by the presence of fabric and a quick movement had one of Lena’s favorite Dior blouses quickly become another casualty to Kara’s presence, the flimsy fabric shredding like rice paper beneath her fingers before fluttering down to pool around her feet along with the remains of the lace bra beneath it. Any leftover protests Lena might have had fell with it as she found herself burning beneath that gaze, the look of raw undiluted hunger in eyes leaving no room for bashfulness or hesitation.

“Gorgeous.” It was as if Kara had read her mind (could she do that? Lena didn’t think so but she couldn’t be completely sure), but she didn’t get much of a chance to respond to the words before she grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning her around to face the dark night sky and glittering city below it. She pressed her lips to Lena’s ear, “I can hear your heartbeat.”

Lena’s cheeks colored but Kara didn’t seem to notice, too busy pressing open mouthed kisses against her neck and shoulder while her hands slid up to explore and cup the soft mounds she had freed. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?”

She opened her mouth to reply only to yelp as the squeezing hands found and captured her nipples and Kara laughed again. “Exactly. Now, I need to move my hands, stay right here.”

“Fuck!” If the situation wasn’t enough of a shock, the sudden press of icy glass against her sensitive nipples was. Well. At least now she could blame their pebbled state on that, as Kara pushed them both forward even further until she was trapped flush up against the window pane.

“That’s the plan.” Kara’s reason for moving quickly became clear as she used her upper body to hold Lena’s against the glass while her hands slipped down her sides, blunt nails eliciting another series of shivers as she made her way to the waistband of her skirt, easing it over her hips to join the rest of her outfit on the floor. Kara pulled back for a moment, and Lena didn’t have to see her face to know she was appraising her. A pleased growl confirmed her suspicions and she jumped a little when strong hands kneaded her ass before slipping around the waistband of black lace to hover just over where Lena desperately needed her. There she waited, adding to the bruises and imprints of her teeth on a slender shoulder until an impatient wiggle spurred her on, long dangerous finger snaking expertly under fabric with slow, taunting intent until finally she met a short tangle of curls and then exquisitely silken flesh. Flesh, Kara noted with an internal crow of victory, that was hot and swollen to the touch and slick with an entirely different manner of fluid to the sweat she could taste along the pale back so beautifully bared to her lips and teeth. She rubbed slowly, content to explore and feel the reactions in the body trapped against hers but apparently her prize had different ideas.

“Fuck! Kara, please!” Another light circle, a slight crook to her fingers. “God please”

“Please, please, please.” Kara chuckled. “Who knew the mighty Lena Luthor could beg so prettily?” She smiled against her abused shoulder before dragging her lips up to her ear. “Do it again.”

Lena growled in defiance, but all thoughts of a witty comeback or renewed struggle went sailing out the window when Kara finally stops her endless circling and presses swiftly and smoothly inside her. The sound that burst from her lips wasn’t a plea, wasn’t even close to words, but it seemed to satisfy Kara if the low chuckle was anything to go by.

“Tell me, am I the only one? How many times have you thought about this? All those long nights alone in your office...”

Lena groaned, her head falling forward to rest on the glass as she panted, not wanting to answer that with the truth _(so many nights, so many times) _, and instead dug up some of that patented snark. ____

“Rather full of yourself tonight aren’t you?”

“Well somebody’s full of me.” A third finger pressed insistently until it’s able to join the others inside her and Lena gasped in shock, head flicking back and eyes clenching shut at the burn that is almost-but-not-quite too much, blurring the line between pleasure and pain until Kara is suddenly drawing maddening little circles with her thumb in just the right spot and she sinks down, body relaxing around the intrusion.

“You didn’t answer my question. Did you touch yourself for me?”

“No!” _(yes, yes, yes). ___

“No. Now why don’t I believe you?” Kara’s free hand comes up to grip her jaw before sliding slowly down, and Lena’s eyes widen briefly before closing again when the grip holds steady but doesn’t tighten. “The truth Lena. How many times have you already come for me before tonight?”

“Ah! Al-hm-almost every night this week. Please Kara!”

Kara smiled into her hair before drawing her earlobe into her mouth, nipping and releasing it. “Good girl. Lets make it once more.”

That’s all it takes. Finally _(finally!) _, with Kara’s free hand wrapped securely around her throat and her lips at her ear, she comes, writhing against the sweat-slicked glass as every inch of her seems to tense then come apart in glorious waves that leave her head spinning and her knees only supporting her weight by the determined grip of the Kryptonian behind her. A Kryptonian who purred in triumph, releasing the grip on her neck. Lena’s head lolled forward, a whimper escaping her bruised lips unbidden. Kara loosened her grip and the slight shift caused those talented fingers to hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her at a new angle and Lena was helpless to hold back an incoherent whimpering noise, hips jerking as her hands flew back to grip the solid body pressed against her own.__

Kara chuckled a little in response. “There, hmm?” She held her wrist steady as she continued to push in and out, hitting the spot again and again. Lena rewarded her with a pitched moan, legs falling further apart without any conscious thought.

“Wait, I don’t know if I can, ah!”

“I do. You can.” Kara spun her around again and Lena blinked rapidly as she came face to face with the still fully suited hero. Her eyes were burning again as swept them along Lena’s flushed form before tangling her free hand in her hair. “See? So close again already.”

She gets mostly gibberish in return, but it doesn’t matter. Not when Lena’s breath is coming so fast, and her muscles are tensing, toes curling as her heart thunders like a freight train in Kara’s ear.

“Yessssss.” Kara’s eyes were almost black now and she watches entranced as Lena's face contorts, head slamming back as with a final push, she falls once more.

It was fascinating Kara mused, to see her like this. Limp and shaking – all the fire and glower and bravado nowhere to be found.

Holding her eyes, she slowly brought her fingers up to her own face, inspecting the liquid on them before drawing one between her lips for a taste. Lena watched, seemingly hypnotized by the movement and Kara bit back another chuckle. 

“For a human, you taste divine.”

Lena swallowed thickly, lips parting obediently as Kara brought the digits she had just thoroughly cleaned up to her mouth and brushed a damp trail across them. Kara smiled again when the tip of her tongue peaks out to taste, the same look that she has been fixing her with all night but Lena was hazy and giddy and doesn’t want to play this game anymore, doesn’t want to spar with her or put up a front or do anything other than fall into her arms and plea absolution for her mistakes. She straightened up, fortifying herself and caught Kara’s wrist as she went to pull back from her face. 

Missing the flash of scarlet in her eyes at the gesture as she closed her own, digging deep to pull up the strength to focus long enough to get the words out as she finally met Kara’s still unreadable gaze with an open one of her own. “Kara...I love you.”

Over the past week or so in which she had come to this realization, Lena had imagined many circumstances in which she might say this, and all manner of possible responses ranging from gleeful elation to confusion or outright horror. Never however, had she considered the one she got. Kara’s whole body jolted like she had been shocked with a live-wire, veins briefly glowing red against her skin before she froze in place, the permanent smirk that had been etched on her face since her arrival falling away into blank confusion. 

“L-Lena?”

Her brow crinkled, racing heart thumping so hard in her chest that she was fairly certain you wouldn’t have to be Kryptonian to hear it. Forget Cadmus, standing in front of bloodthirsty board members, or even Lex’s many attempts on her life. Forget flying and falling. The look on Kara’s face – struggle turning slowly to horror – scared her more than anything she had ever been confronted with in her life. “Kara, what..?”

“No.”

It was barely even a whisper, but to Lena it may as well have been a gunshot. Kara reached out a shaking hand, fingertips brushing one of the many angry imprints her teeth had left on her pale neck and trailing downwards over the line of starburst like bruises that were already forming a merrily multicolored constellation across her shoulders and chest.

“No, Lena, oh Rao _NO. _”__

And in the blink of an eye, faster than a speeding bullet…

Kara was gone.


	2. Chapter Two

Lena hadn’t seen her for a week.

Oh it felt a lot longer, but she knew it was only a week because seven was the exact amount of missed _(ignored, she was ignoring them) _calls she had, not from Kara, but from her sister.__

__And it hadn’t been just her either. The first day her phone had run and rung with blocked numbers until eventually, suspecting another one of Lex’s games and wanting to get it over with, she had picked it up with a harsh “what?” only to be greeted with a long silence before a somewhat nervous sounding “Miss Luthor?” had answered her._ _

__“Obviously.” It definitely wasn’t as polite or professional as her usual forte, but neither was continuing to call somebody who is clearly ignoring you and frankly with the mood she was in her caller was lucky they hadn’t simply gotten a ‘fuck off’ before the phone met the wall. The mental image of her mothers expression if she ever witnessed that behavior brought a sneer to her face._ _

__“Yes, I've got her. No. Yes, okay tell them to stand down.” The woman's voice had been muffled as though she was holding a hand over the phone but Lena was well used to deciphering barely legible business calls and this was no different, though a considerable amount more confusing. Just as she was about to interrupt with a rather cutting demand that she tell her just what the hell she wanted with her the voice came back at normal volume with a great deal more confidence._ _

__“Miss Luthor, are you alright?”_ _

__Well that wasn’t what she was expecting. “Excuse me?”_ _

__“This is Agent Vasquez with the FBI, I -”_ _

__“You mean DEO.” Irritation or not, Lena found herself biting back a smirk at the brief moment of dead silence on the other end of the line before Vasquez let out an amused breath._ _

__“Well, yes. My apologies but I wasn’t aware you knew that much about...well never-mind. As I said before, I’m calling to make sure you are okay.”_ _

__As far as explanations go, that one made even less sense than most of Kara’s had before she had figured out she was Supergirl. And that was saying something. Were they expecting her not to be? Was there yet another threat on her life that she hadn’t even got wind of yet? And if that was the case then why hadn’t they sent…._ _

__Supergirl._ _

__It was odd, the sudden sensation of being punched in the chest without any logical reason why. But just thinking the name had brought back a high definition replay of the last time she’d seen the other woman's face. Of the horror and disgust shining back at her. The ache that’s been with her all morning turns briefly to rolling nausea and it was only the distant sound of her name being called that had shaken her out of it long enough to reassure the woman on the phone that yes she was alright and fail to get much of an answer of why the DEO was suddenly so worried about her welfare other than ‘we received some concerning information from one of our agents that you may have come to harm recently’._ _

__Thankfully that had signaled the end of the continuous phone calls, but somehow that only made the utter radio silence from Kara clearer. That first day it had been upsetting, but the odd situation with a ridiculously secretive government agency had been at least a partial distraction. As the week slowly dragged on however the loss of her only real friend in National City had become poignant. For once she found herself with more than enough hours in every day, meetings seeming to stretch for an eternity when not punctuated with random lunch visits and affectionate texts. She would have been worried for something had happened, except her news feeds and held regular updates on her alter-ego and her various acts of heroism and left her with only one viable conclusion. The knowledge that Kara’s extended absence from her life was due to what had transpired that night in her office was a bitter pill to swallow._ _

__It is this train of thought, and dark musings of how she had survived so long without a true friend and what it would be like going back to that which was abruptly interrupted as the door to her office was flung open unexpectedly and a familiar figure marched in with a metal briefcase, Jess hot on her heels._ _

__“I’m sorry Miss Luthor, I tried to tell her that she couldn’t come in here but she’s from the FBI and security cleared her badge, and -”_ _

__“It’s fine Jess. I know Agent Danvers. You can leave us.”_ _

__“Right. Okay.” Jess narrowed her eyes at the intruder to her boss’s domain but left without any further comment, the door latching closed silently behind her._ _

__Only once it’s sealed does Lena turn to face her unexpected guest, mentally sighing when no immediate explanation for her presence is forthcoming. Ah well, good thing she’s made a career out of handling awkward and openly hostile situations. Careful to keep her tone neutral and her face blank of the turmoil bubbling beneath the surface of her facade, she steps out from behind the shield of her desk to meet the woman halfway. “Agent Danvers. To what do I owe the pleasure?”_ _

__“Alex is fine. And this isn’t a social visit. Kara wants you to have this.”_ _

__The way she forces the words out makes it very clear that Agent Danvers doesn’t agree, but nevertheless she holds out the case to her as though it were a bomb about to explode in her hands and she wants nothing to do with it. Gingerly Lena accepts it, though mostly because she’s getting a vague impression that Alex might just throw it at her if she doesn’t take it out of her hands soon, and goes to open the lid only to frown when she is confronted with a six digit lock._ _

__“What…?”_ _

__“The code is 918601.” Alex’s jaw clenches tightly as she meets Lena’s confused gaze with her own glare. “For the record, I think this is a fucking _terrible _idea, and not just because of your unfortunate family ties.”___ _

____Lena bristles at that, lips parting to deliver a cutting rebuttal but Alex cuts her off before she gets the chance. “But Kara was absolutely adamant and somehow she managed to convince J’onn so apparently my very valid concerns don’t matter.”_ _ _ _

____She took a step closer, breaking her held eye contact with Lena to glance disdainfully at the briefcase in her hands before looking back up at her. “But let me make one thing very clear Miss Luthor. This is not your property. It is on loan from the DEO for your protection and yours only. Not for your science labs, not for your company and certainly not for your family. I suggest _strongly _that you remember that.”___ _ _ _

______Now equal parts confused and unsettled, Lena makes quick work of the code panel, hesitating only briefly before carefully lifting the lid of the case with steady hands. And then very nearly drops it at the low green glow that spills out from the deceptively innocuous looking fist sized crystal nestled inside._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kryptonite._ _ _ _ _ _

______For several long moments she is shocked into dumbfounded stillness, but it doesn’t last long and she ripped her stunned stare from the ominously glowing mineral. “Is this some sort of joke?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s clearly not, but it coveys her disbelief pretty damn effectively and does it’s intended job of getting her an answer. “Does it look like a joke to you, really? Is _that _what your overall impression of this situation??”___ _ _ _ _ _

________She’s definitely missing something here, something big, but for the moment Lena was struck with a wave of anger that eclipsed all else. After all, it hadn’t even been a month since she had been handcuffed and hauled off and interrogated by this woman’s girlfriend out of mere suspicion of having the substance that has just been handed to her. Less than a month since she had been locked up and paraded in front of the public eye as yet another fallen villain, the last pariah of her family. She let’s the indignation show on her face, tone cutting as she spat her next words into the air between them like poison. “What I think is a joke, Agent, is for you to barge into my company and office unannounced and give me something I haven’t asked for and could be arrested for having despite the fact that apparently YOU already do, and then act like I’m the bad guy in this piece.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Though she was hoping for a reaction (preferably one that came with an explanation), she wasn’t expecting Alex to flinch as though she had physically struck her, expression turning to shame. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I know it’s not your fault, I do.” She swallowed thickly, suddenly looking like she would rather be anywhere other than here, but her words were sincere and the slight falter in her voice caused Lena to arch an eyebrow in perplexion. “It’s not, not at all, and I wish I...it doesn’t matter. If this is what is needed then fine. Just please, don’t abuse it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Fixing Alex with a searching look, Lena chooses her next words carefully. “I accept your apology, but that still doesn’t explain what on earth you seem to think I would need Kryptonite for.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There is a flash of...something, (surprise maybe? Confusion?), in Alex’s eyes at her words, and though it’s quickly covered again its enough for Lena to catch and she is struck with the impression that here lies the central missing piece to this whole puzzle. “I don’t know. But Supergirl was insistent, so that’s that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It’s a lie. Maybe not a whole one, but a line nonetheless and as someone who had grown up in a web of them it screams loud and obvious where others would surely have never picked it up. She doesn’t get a chance to probe it further though, as Alex gives her a brief nod and departs the way she came leaving even more questions in her wake. One thing if for sure though, Lena has had enough. Crossing swiftly to her desk, she makes sure the case and it’s potentially deadly cargo are secured before picking up her phone and scrolling to the desired number she sends a brief and clear message, _‘Kara, we need to talk. Meet me in my office tonight, 8pm. Don’t make me come to you.' _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The rest of the day passes in a slow blur which she is fairly certain she won’t be able to remember most of if asked. But finally eight o’clock rolls around and bang on time there is an unmistakable ‘thud’ on her balcony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And there she is. Pale windswept locks framing her features, cape hanging loosely from strong shoulders. Lena has a hundred things she has planned to possibly say, but all at once they have vanished. It turns out she doesn’t have to speak though, as Kara is quick to beat her to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Before you say anything I just need to let you know that I am sorry for what I did Lena. _So, so sorry. _And I’m not asking forgiveness, believe me, I just want you to know that and...and I promise I’ll stay away now.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Okay, if Lena was confused before it’s nothing compared to what she is now. Unfortunately, Kara is on a roll and no amount of throat clearing or attempts to butt in can stop her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It was Red Kryptonite. I got in a fight last Friday morning, with one of an old enemy’s acquaintances and we think he must have infected me at some stage before I was able to apprehend him. I should have realized, should have recognized the symptoms, but I didn’t and I let it take control of me. I let myself LOSE control.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Red Kryptonite? Lena racks her brain, drawing on memories of her brothers less than legal research that she had uncovered and summarily ordered destroyed without trace (after feeding relevant but not potentially harmful data to the proper authorities of course but there were some things that should simply never be known, whether on public record or private), and frowned. “Red Kryptonite. A rare variation of regular Kryptonite ranging from crimson to ruby in tone, that has none of the detrimental physical effects on Kryptonians but rather affects...their minds. _Oh. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kara blinks at her and tilts her head in a way that has always reminded her of a puppy - clearly surprised that she knows this. No matter what she feels at the revelation of this unexpected bit of knowledge it is little compared to the emotion suddenly welling in Lena, almost threatening to drown her in it’s intensity. Is Kara saying she wasn’t in control? That she didn’t know what she was doing? Didn’t mean to, didn’t want to, would never have acted like that. Shame, humiliation and hurt bubble up, but she clamps down on them with the fact that okay yes, this isn’t looking good, but though that explains why she had been avoiding her like some sort of cross-species alien plague it doesn’t explain the case of Kryptonite sitting closed and firmly locked in a lead lined safe in the floor under her desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________At least not until Kara’s next words come spilling out of her in a rush of self recrimination. “It’s not an excuse, I know it’s not, but Rao I _never _thought I was capable of that under any circumstance. I never thought I could hurt you Lena.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Wait, what?” Realization hits Lena like a thunderbolt and for a moment all she can do is gape at the practically cowering hero._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No no.” She silences Kara with a sharp glare the moment she goes to open her mouth once more, slender fingers coming up to pinch at the bridge of her nose. “You don’t actually think – dammit Kara! Tell me you don’t think that what happened last Friday was in any way non-consensual?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I…” Kara freezes in place, blinking rapidly for several heartbeats. “Was it...not?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Lena bites back a groan, because really? Had Supergirl just spent a whole week cowering in a government facility over the fact that her conscience was apparently bigger than her common sense? The truly stricken look on Kara’s face however makes it clear that she’s not going to settle for anything less that a clear statement of fact, so she gives her one. “No! Did I, at any point tell you to stop?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You said ‘wait’, and, and you...there was struggling and I didn’t listen, and -”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Kara. Did I at any point say _‘stop’ _? Or even, _‘no’ _? ‘ _Get off _’, maybe?” Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times in a way that Lena was sure she would find comical in any other situation as she drives her point home with a flourish. “And did it somehow escape you that not only was I very ready for you, but you brought me to orgasm twice. In thirty minutes.”_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Well, no, but – I mean arousal doesn’t necessarily equal consent and, and...” Kara trailed off when she snorted and put her face in her hands. “And oh god, I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m not sure I’d go that far, but it seems you can have your moments. What part of me literally begging left you confused??”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Kara shuffled her feet, cheeks reddening as she shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. But last time I was infected with Red Kryptonite I did things, things that I didn’t think I was capable of. And then when I came out of it this time and I saw you there, covered in bites and scratches and looking...scared. You looked _scared _Lena.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Ah. Well, I suppose I did. But then I’ve always been a coward when it comes to matters of the heart. And you, you have always broken through any defenses I tried to put up against you there.” It’s Lena’s turn to blush now, breaking away from Kara’s soulful blue eyes and whatever might cross her face at the reminder of the confession she’d made. The reason she had thought she had scared her off. She doesn’t get away with it for long though as soft fingertips capture her chin and lift her gaze back up to Kara’s suddenly achingly tender one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear the first time. And that’s on me, I was pretty nervous spilling my heart, especially to you. And I know I let myself get distracted by how beautiful you are, and how much I just wanted to kiss you and hold you and got carried away with confessing everything at once. But I said it once, and I’ll say it for as long as you are willing to listen.” The hand at her chin moved to lightly cup Lena’s cheek, as Kara treated her to a smile so gentle and open that she swore she could feel it down to her very soul, “You are the most incredible person I have ever met and I love you Lena.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Oh.” The word left her lips an a breathy rush, but Kara’s keen ears heard it loud and clear. “Even after all the things I said?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Did you mean them?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“No!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kara shrugged, thumb tracing her jaw affectionately. “Exactly. I figured it out shortly after I left. You were just reacting to protect your heart, and that’s okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She took a step closer until they were almost touching, her breath caressing Lena’s lips. “Soooo, now that we know each others feelings for one another, and have agreed that we were both idiots….”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Now I’m going to kiss you. I mean, if that’s okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Green eyes rolled in amusement, as Lena grabbed the collar of Kara’s suit and dragged her forward to meet her lips with her own. “Less talking more doing, Supergirl.” She felt Kara smile into the kiss, and as a soft tongue ran across her lower lip she became aware that the floating sensation that had overcome her was not entirely in her head as her and Kara’s feet left the ground. But held tight in strong arms she felt no fear, only a sense of safety and peace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Finally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She had found home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks! Thanks so much to everyone who left comments and kudos, they really make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? And yes, I am working on another chapter. It doesn't end there I promise.


End file.
